1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, a three-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices are developed in various structures to increase integrity. As an example, there is a three-dimensional semiconductor device including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells.
The memory cells of the three-dimensional semiconductor device are connected in series along a channel layer to configure a cell string. The memory cells of the three-dimensional semiconductor device are connected to word lines. The word lines surround a channel layer and are spaced apart in an extending direction of the channel layer.
Various technology is being developed in order to improve integrity and process stability of the three-dimensional semiconductor device.